


eskimo kisses

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"santa, can you make him get well soon?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	eskimo kisses

harry continued pacing around the shared flat frantically, looking for anything that could at the slightest comfort niall while he was sick.

“harreh..” niall croaked, “i’m fine, just..” niall suddenly groaned as he was trying to sit up. immediately, harry appeared worried by niall’s bedside.

“stop trying to act so strong, let me just take care of you until you feel better. please.” harry pleaded, remembering what the doctor had told him at niall’s appointment two days ago. 

“make sure he doesn’t strain himself. if he doesn’t take well enough care of himself, he might end up in the hospital, that is how serious his illness is, so please make sure he gets the right kind of care.”

“but harry…” niall whined.

“no, stop, now finish the soup and go to sleep so you can get better. i’ll be right back, i have to go look for the plush blanket i had louis wash yesterday..” harry said, patting niall on the head lovingly, before he turned around to start walking away.

“harry…” niall stretched out his hand to capture harry’s in a gentle sweep, ignoring the pulsing pain in his lower back as every subtle movement hurt, but niall felt this was necessary.

“if you really want me to get better…stay here with me…” niall said, his voice barely a whisper and cracking in the middle of his request.

he warily patted the empty space next to him which was previously reserved by the over sized teddy bear harry had won niall at a carnival before.

harry smiled faintly, thinking for a moment, before coming around to the other side of the bed and lifting up the duvet to let himself in.

when harry climbed in and go himself situated, he propped himself up on one elbow to look at the other boy who was already smiling admiringly at him.

”..hey”, niall let out breathlessly.

“hey” harry returned with a warm smile, reaching out to brush a blonde tuft of hair out of the older boy’s eyes.

they just laid there together, neither one saying a word, in a comfortable silence. the type of silence where you know each other well enough to not feel the need to make small talk and the silence still wouldn’t be awkward.

they lay there motionless, gazing into each others eyes, when harry suddenly reached his hand out cup the sick boy’s face.

“hey, get better yeah?…for me?” harry whispered, his thumb grazing the skin right above niall’s warm rosy cheek.

“for you harry…anything..” niall breathed, quietly but still loud enough for harry to hear and lean in closer right until their noses were basically touching.

“harry…stop…you’ll get sick too…” niall warned, placing his weak hands on harry’s closed chest, gently pushing him away.

“aw…” harry pouted while pulling away, “i really wanted to kiss you…”

niall chuckled at the whining younger boy before snuggling closer to him, gently bringing his face up to nuzzling his nose against harry’s nose. niall snuggled himself against harry’s chest, while harry remained confused at the other boy’s sudden actions.

niall giggled, “that’s what the eskimos considered a kiss harry…”

after letting that new information sink in, harry let out a quiet ‘oh’. niall snaked a hand around harry’s waist as harry pulled up the duvet to cover both of them.

“we can still share those kind of kisses until i get better harry…” niall whispered.

“i don’t mind that babe, but still i’m pretty sure we both prefer the other type of kiss,” both of the boys let out a silent chuckle, niall let out a ‘mhmm’ with his eyes closed, just about to let sleep take over.

“get better soon ni,” harry murmured, planting a soft kiss on his forehead, then joining his best friend in dream land.


End file.
